


Beginning

by thebatman06



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and James find happiness in each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

pepper keeps calling tony's cell phone wondering why he's not answering.  
tony's new assistant, Veronica stands up. "Mr Stark is busy,ms.Potts." She says sheepishly.  
"He has things to do,what's so important that he's blowing off the most important meeting of his career?"Pepper said pushing open the doors.  
She stopped when she saw Rhodey laid out on Tony's desk, his arms held above him tied together with Tony's Tie.  
His eyes closed,Chanting Tony's name over and over.   
Tony laying on James,with his arms around him. Fucking him slowly.   
Pepper cleared her throat and Tony stopped. He opened his eyes and saw a very pissed off pepper standing in front of the doors holding a file.  
Tony stood up took a towel off of his chair and wiped the cum off of himself and James. Tony pulled out of James and grabbed his and James's boxer briefs off the floor. He Handed rhodey his boxer briefs and he put them on.   
"Hi pepper." Rhodey said as he put on his pants and then slipped on his shirt.  
"Hi Rhodey,Shouldn't you be at the air base?" She asked."Your husband has work to do." Tony stuck his tongue out at pepper and she rolled her eyes.  
He buttoned up James's shirt and kissed him one more time.  
"See you tonight."Rhodey said as Tony handed him his jacket. "What's for dinner?" Tony asked. "How bout I make some roast?"James threw out.  
"Sounds good,Mr.Stark" Tony said putting on his shirt.   
"Bye honey bear."  
James left out.   
"Your meeting with Samsung started an hour ago."Pepper said.  
Tony put on and pulled up his pants slipped on his shoes.   
"I was making time for my husband,they wanted to work with me remember?"  
Pepper sighed and handed Tony the file as they walked out of his office.  
"I moved out of my apartment and to a small town. We have a nice little house."Tony said smiling. "When I get home,I'll have food cooked by my husband."  
Pepper opened the door and Tony walked in ready to begin the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and James have dinner

Tony drove the car onto his and James's property got out and Locked the gate. Tony Brought the land from a woman whose husband had died right around the time Tony went to Iraq. James Did all the Decorating.  
Tony converted the Basement into A Lab.  
Tony walked up the steps and was knocked onto the floor by Scout.  
" Hey Boy,where's your daddy?"Tony asked.  
Scout barked and Rhodey came out onto the Porch.  
"How was your meeting?"James asked holding out his hand.  
Tony pulled James onto the floor with him pulling his husband onto his lap by his hips.  
"It was Great,they wanted it."Tony said excited.  
"So they wanted the Stark phone."James said putting his arms around Tony's Neck.  
"Yup,I Sold it to them."Tony said smiling. James kissed Tony all over his face. "My Hubby had a good day at Work?" He asked Tony.  
"Yes he did,Honey Bear."Tony said standing while holding James by his thighs. "Now he's Hungry." Tony said walking into the house while holding James. Rhodey got down off of Tony and grabbed him by the hand, taking him into the kitchen and they sat down at the table eating dinner.  
Tony had everything he needed,everything he wanted.  
"James,you Really put your foot in this."Tony said in between bites.  
"As much time as I spent in the Kitchen with Grandma,that better be true."James said."Granddaddy loved her Cooking."  
"I remember the two of you cooking when I would come over." Tony said.  
"Being at your house was always the highlight of my day."  
James blushed at that. "You never Fail to make me fee-" James started.  
"Feel Like What?"Tony asked.  
"Like I'm the Most Important Person in your life."James Said.  
Tony Smiled at that."Platypus,you are the Most important person in my life."Tony said Looking at him.  
"I know."James said."your the most important person in my life too. Tony took James's hand and Kissed the back of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony and steve go looking for christmas trees.  
> Bruce & Betty decorate with Tony and James.

Tony And Steve's Fighting was Causing Friction within the team, So The Rest of them Forced the men to make up.   
that's How Tony Found Himself at the Tree Lot with Steve. "So Does James Hate us?" Steve Asked when He Found A Douglas Fir.  
"What?" Tony said turning to look at Steve. "Rogers Look,Jimmy Doesn't Hate any of you."  
"So,What is it?" Steve asked. "I Think Jimmy Gets along Better with buck because of what they went through over there." Tony said.  
"I mean you were doing what you were suppose to,so it's cool." Steve looked at tony and Smiled. "Thank you."Steve said."I Think"   
"James doesn't like you guys because of everything that has happened."Tony said. "He's Only in this for me."   
tony finds A Fraser fir and whistles for the sales guy. "Can I Get this Tied up to my truck?" He asked. "Yes mr.stark,I'll get right on it."  
the sales guy gets another guy to lift the tree and take it Tony's truck. Tony hands his credit card to the sales guy.  
"Hey Cap,Do you need help?" The Sales Guy asks. "No,I Got it." Steve says lifting the tree and taking it to his car.  
"Show Off." Tony says walking to his truck after paying the sales man. "So Whose helping you put up the tree?"   
"Natasha is coming over to help." Steve said Getting in the Van. "Is Pepper coming over to help?"  
"No,I Gave her the month off." Tony Said."She went up to montana she has family there."  
"Is Bruce Coming over?"Steve Asked." Yup,He's Bringing Betty." Tony said smiling.  
"Look Cap,Rhodey doesn't hate you or any of the other avengers."Tony started."He just wants to keep me safe and He had a Problem with how the rest of you were treating me."  
"But i talked to him and he's decided to give you guys a chance." Tony Continued."He's Cool with your boyfriend,so that's a good thing right?"  
"I Was Just Wondering,Bye Tony." Steve said before driving off. " I think he got the message." Tony said before getting in the truck and Driving off the lot.  
When Tony Got Home he found the gate open and a Silver Car Parked where he parks the truck.  
Bruce was Standing next to the car. Bruce came over and helped tony untie the tree off the truck and then carried it up the steps onto the porch and into the house.  
tony Heard his husband say to put the tree into the stand,tony did as he said. "How Long you been here?" Tony asked.  
"i called James and let him know we were on our way." Betty said as her and James Started decorating.  
"Does She shoo you away from the tree too?" Tony asked bruce. "Yeah she just has a certain way of she wants it to be." Bruce said.  
"James Is the Same way, He Lets me Put the Star up though." Tony Agreed.  
"Tony,Did you make this?" Betty Asked Holding up the Star. "Yeah,Made it out of some Spare parts." tony said as Betty handed him the star.  
"I Used a Old Arc Reactor to Power it,So It Doesn't need batteries." He said Smiling. tony stood up on the chair and Placed the star on the top of the tree.  
when he got down he turned to look at James,Betty,and Bruce. "Thank you both for coming over." Tony said sipping some egg nog.  
"Tony,Your my Best Friend." Bruce said."Of Course i would come over and help you and rhodey."  
"Me and James hadn't see each other in awhile,So of course i came over when he called." Betty replied.  
"I'm Glad,rhodey had you to lean on when i couldn't be there." Tony said. Betty and James smiled at each other.  
The Christmas song by Nat King Cole begin to play on the radio. bruce turned it up.  
"Mr.Stark,can i have this dance?" Tony asked james as he extended his hand. "Yes Mr.Stark,You May." james said placing his hand in tony's.  
Bruce stood up and pulled Betty to him. the two couples danced to the song . the Christmas feeling was definitely in the air.  
the quartet danced until the song faded out. after Bruce And Betty Left,Tony and James sat on the couch.  
Tony sitting up,James with his head in Tony's lap looking up adoringly at his husband.


	4. James squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Bucky chat.

Rhodey walked back into their bedroom and picked up his phone.  
He was surprised that he hadn't called yet.  
rhodey was beginning to think he had forgot. Then his cell rang,he answered it.  
"Took you long enough,Buck."Rhodey said sitting down.  
"Where is tony?"Bucky asked.  
"Pepper came to the house and got him." Rhodey explained. "And Steve?"  
"Steve went off with nat,something about carter's grandkid having a dance recital." Bucky said.  
"So we meet up?"Rhodey asked.  
"Yeah,that cafe on myrtle." Bucky said.  
Rhodey got in the car and drove into the city.  
He got outta the car and made his way into the cafe.  
"Rhodes." Bucky said standing up and extending his hand.  
"Barnes."Rhodey said taking it.  
The men laughed before hugging.  
"So what should we do about our dumbass husbands?" Bucky asked.  
"I don't know,hoping that eventually it will work it's self out." Rhodey answered.  
"At least we're getting along."  
"Yeah,there's that."Bucky said.  
"So cap has been running around in some new threads." Rhodey said sippin his drink.  
"Stevie still wears his costume."Bucky said.  
"So what,that's you out there knockin heads?"Rhodey asked.  
"Yeah."Bucky said.  
"You look better with the short hair." Rhodey countered.  
Bucky laughed.  
"I prefer my short hair,Stevie cut it for me." Bucky said running his hands through his hair.  
"What are you two doing here?"Natasha said.  
"We could ask you the same thing." Rhodey said.  
"Just because they can't stand each other,doesn't mean we can't hang out." Bucky said.  
"We aren't married to them." Pepper said.  
"Are you gonna snitch on me?"Rhodey asked her. "Your a grown man,James." Pepper answered."you can associate with whoever you want too."  
"What about you?"Bucky asked.  
"What about me?"Natasha asked.  
"Steve is cool,I have no problem with him."  
Rhodey looked at his phone and looked back at Natasha.  
"Rhodey your alright,your husband can be a bit much." She said.  
"He tries,he's not the asshole you all make him out to be." Rhodey said.  
"I don't have a problem with stark,he's alright with me,we patched things up."Bucky said.  
"Rhodey your phone." Pepper said.  
"It's just tone,apparently him and Steve have patched things up,they want to throw party and unite everyone."Rhodey said looking at Bucky.  
"I got the same text from stevie." Bucky said.  
"So what do we do?"Natasha asked.  
"What else?"rhodey said. "We party."  
Rhodey and Bucky clink coffee cups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing Rhodey off of Terrence.  
> Even though I love him and Don both. I prefer Terrence.


End file.
